


Неравноценный обмен

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Волк никогда не мог предположить, что из-за неверного выбора в один миг потеряет больше, нежели приобретёт в дальнейшем.Написано на песню Валерия Меладзе "Без суеты".
Relationships: Virginia Lewis/Wolf
Kudos: 1





	Неравноценный обмен

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась после беседы на кухне Королевы и Волка в пятой серии: 
> 
> \- Мой коварный волчонок… Ты заставил меня понервничать!  
> \- Вы освободили меня, я обещал Вам служить. Волки всегда держат слово…  
> \- Сегодня вечером, когда я стану правительницей девяти королевств, я издам указ о назначении волков моей тайной полицией. И ты будешь их шефом!  
> \- Чёрт возьми, я главный волк!

Волк оскалил свои острые клыки в печальной усмешке. Королева действительно сдержала слово: теперь он советник Её Величества и первый оборотень в погонах (точнее, в орденах). Колдунья выполнила своё обещание в отличие от него. Ведь что он говорил маленькой и сладкой Вирджинии? «Со мной ты будешь в безопасности…»

Шеф тайной полиции подавил рвущийся из груди вздох и отодвинул уже остывший кусок аппетитной баранины. Он снова ругал себя за недавнее присутствие на пытках очередного оклеветанного «мятежника». Как-никак Волк запретил себе посещать подобные мероприятия уже давно, говоря всему управлению, что ему надоели однообразные дела заключённых. Подчинённым даже в голову не приходило осуждать решение своего грозного начальника. Но Волк прекратил ходить на допросы совсем по другой причине: в любой закованной жертве ему с каждым разом всё отчётливее виделась напуганная и растерянная Вирджиния Льюис, когда она находилась в плену у троллей…

В последние годы девушка стала преследовать его во сне и наяву. То, что он старательно скрывал от окружающих, а в первую очередь от самого себя, день за днём терзало его измученную душу. Волк уже много раз проклял себя за предательство любимой, её отца и принца – первых в этом мире существ, кто поверил одинокому оборотню и принял со всеми недостатками его звериной натуры.

_Играю, рискую,_

_Боже, как она танцует!_

_Кольнула невнятно -_

_Это что-то непонятное..._

_Навстречу несется,_

_В_ _от оно, сейчас начнется!_

_Я плачу – она смеется..._

Волк поднялся и аккуратно обошёл маленький золотистый коврик, сделанный из шкуры принца Вэнделла (подарок Её Величества), и в отчаянии прислонился лбом к холодной каменной стене. Нет, такой компресс не спасает от бушующего пламени воспоминаний в голове Волка, где он постоянно сгорает вместе с Вирджинией… Вот их неудачно начавшееся знакомство в квартире её бабушки и синяк от удара вазы, который иногда болит зимой: девушка малость перестаралась, защищаясь. Ночная беседа у камина в домике Белоснежки – её длинные пышные волосы имели до одури прекрасный аромат! Романтический вечер в городе Поцелуев: какая же у Вирджинии невероятная, по-настоящему чудесная улыбка! К сожалению, больше ни у кого Волк не видел этой наивной и одновременно счастливой улыбки. 

Но сладкие мечты Волка прервались гневным возмущением девушки и сильно ранившими его словами… Ах, если бы он знал тогда: их ссора не самое худшее, что предстоит ему пережить! То некоторых ошибок можно было бы избежать. И жизнь потекла бы по совсем другому руслу реки времени, которое, оказывается, не лечит раны, а лишь с каждым годом сильнее их бередит.

_Наверно, неверно_

_Продолжать ей портить нервы._

_Окликну - прильнула,_

_И зачем она вернулась?!_

_Где тонко – порвется,_

_Трижды до захода солнца._

_Я плачу – она смеется..._

Оборотень краем глаза заметил молодой месяц. Видишь, Волк, луна ежемесячно начинает новую жизнь, а ты когда-то упустил возможность изменить свою судьбу, не взял пример со своей покровительницы. Почему? _«Всё очень просто, Вирджиния. Я слуга Королевы»._ Обычная фраза не хуже раскалённых на углях башмаков мачехи Белоснежки снова ранила сердце Волка.

Да пропади Королева ко всем эльфам! Вирджиния дала тебе второй шанс в лесу, недалеко от замка принца, а что сделал ты? Волк, ты поленился спасти её от роковой стрелы Охотника в тронном зале, выбрав власть и могущество Колдуньи. Обида и гордыня затуманили твой разум. А уязвлённое мужское самолюбие так и кричало: зачем тебе сдалась вредная, пусть и аппетитная девчонка, которая сегодня с тобой мила и обходительна, а завтра снова начнёт нос воротить? 

«Что, доволен своим выбором?» - спрашивает себя Оборотень, воя во всю глотку на пригрезившееся в ночном небе лицо любимой и вкладывая в свою скорбную песню боль, отчаяние и тоску, что он невероятными усилиями заглушал в себе в течение долгих лет…

_Если пришла – смотри,_

_Как я без тебя научился жить..._

_Видишь, я летаю камнем с души!_

_Смотри! Это снова ты,_

_Только в этот раз_

_Все должно быть без суеты._

«Вирджиния… Как же я ошибся…» - шепчет Волк, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по фоторамке, так удачно позаимствованной в Нью-Йорке у Энтони. Как будто чувствовал, что эти фотографии останутся единственным свидетельством о существовании самой лучшей девушки всех королевств, которую ему ничтожно мало суждено было любить! Волк смахнул капнувшие на стекло слёзы и, целуя драгоценный предмет, в очередной раз молил судьбу о смерти-избавительнице. Может, хоть она облегчит его страдания и прекратит опостывшую ему жизнь? Ведь Волк давно привык считать свои дни бессмысленным существованием. Да его жизнь всегда была похожа на выживание – только появление Вирджинии ненадолго облегчило её… 

Волки, несмотря на все старания, любят единожды. И ничто не в силах отнять у жалкого зверя надежду на милосердие Луны к своему дитёнышу, веру в мимолётную, но встречу с любимой! Тем более, она уже идёт к нему: он чувствует её холодные руки, нежно прижимающие к тёплой груди… Ощущает лёгкий поцелуй, больше похожий на дуновение ветра… Слышит её тихий и ласковый, но страстный шёпот… Видит коротко обрубленные топором волосы с забавно торчащими прядками, неподвластные ни одной расчёске…

_Если пришла – смотри,_

_Как я без тебя научился жить..._

_Видишь, я летаю камнем с души!_

_Смотри! Это снова ты,_

_Только в этот раз_

_Все должно быть без суеты._

Нет, второй раз Волк не упустит свой билет в счастливую сказку! И Оборотень закрывает глаза, впервые за все годы засыпая с по-настоящему спокойной душой – он абсолютно уверен, что этой ночью его мечты воплотятся, пусть и в иной реальности...


End file.
